


A Sweater

by TrueMeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Post-Canon, Scorpius deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: While Scorpius is home for the Christmas holiday, he gets an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	A Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! While I know CC fans are dealing with the bad news of most of the productions stopping performances right now, I hope this cute little one-shot can bring people some happiness. 
> 
> This can also be read on its own or as a continuation of my last CC one-shot, It's Always Been You.

“They keep making jokes about it. Like, asking what year I’m going to run away to next. Or if I’ll send someone back in time if they piss me off. It’s all stupid jokes. My cousin Teddy’s had some good jokes though. James thinks his are funny. He thinks everything he says is funny.”

If they’d had this same conversation even a couple months before, Scorpius would have been more concerned for Albus. Albus would have said this all with a somber tone. Afraid to admit that the things other people said to him affect him. Trembles in his voice as he held things in. But not tonight. Scorpius could clearly see the difference. Albus talked with a lighter tone, emphasizing that the jokes were stupid, making fun of his brother while he had the chance. Before Albus would never say that a joke at him would make him laugh. Albus even laughed a little as he told Scorpius all of this. 

Scorpius was sitting on the floor of his room, his legs crossed and a pillow resting in his lap. It was the day after Christmas, and the usual winter chill had settled over the old halls of Malfoy manor. Scorpius was pretty used to it, though. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of his fireplace since Albus’ floating head first appeared in the flames. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed by now. An hour or two, maybe, of just him and Albus talking. 

It was nice, getting to talk to Albus while they were apart. Of course they’d spent breaks and holidays apart before, but it was hitting Scorpius a little harder this time. 

“I don’t think this will be the last time your family jokes about this,” Scorpius commented lightly. 

“I’ll be thirty before they even think of stopping,” Albus chuckled. 

Scorpius smiled. “Wish I could be there with you.”

“Wish you were here too,” Albus said. “Honestly I wish I were with you instead.”

“No you don’t,” Scorpius said. “It’s just me and dad. It’s too quiet here.”

“I’d like that. And being with you.”

There was the difference between them. Scorpius preferred Hogwarts, and the hubbub of other students bustling around, the work to keep him busy, and anything he and and Albus would get into in their free time. Albus instead preferred the quiet environments, something he definitely wasn’t getting while spending part of his holiday with his entire family at the Weasley Burrow.

“Next holiday you can spend it here,” Scorpius said, “Or I come with you.”

“Or both,” Albus replied. 

They smiled at the same time, before Albus turned away. It was just for a few second before his head turned back to Scorpius. “That was Dad. I have to get back downstairs. Grandma’s setting out dessert.”

Scorpius sighed, but smiled. “Enjoy it. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Oh, before I forget,” Albus said, “I sent you an owl earlier. I hope it’ll arrive soon. My grandma made something for you for Christmas.”

“She made something for me?” Scorpius asked, his words stumbling out in surprise.

“Yeah. Before I even made it into the door Molly hugged me and pushed the package into my hands and insisted I send it right away. She was practically beaming telling me to do it.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not spoiling it!” Albus laughed. “You’ll have to find out when it gets there.”

“Fine.”

They bid their goodbyes, and Albus’ head disappeared from the fireplace. Scorpius pulled himself up from his floor, tossing the pillow back onto his bed. 

_Mrs. Weasley had sent him something?_

Scorpius didn’t have to wait much longer, because within a minute a great grey owl was pecking on his window. Scorpius shivered when he opened the window for it, and the bird dropped the big package it had on his bed before landing on the mantle of his fireplace. Scorpius gave it a treat he had on hand before turning to the package. 

It was bigger than Scorpius expected, and when he picked it up he could feel it was something soft, wrapped in brown paper and tied off with a red twine. His name was written on the paper in a lovely script that had smudged a little. 

Scorpius carefully untied the twine, and was more careful than he needed to be with the paper as he unfolded the package. 

When it was all unwrapped, Scorpius didn’t immediately touch it. He simply stared down at the gift, definitely thinking this wasn’t real. 

Before him was a neatly folded sweater, a deep green with a big silver _S_ right in the middle of it.

He’d seen the Potters and Granger-Weasleys wearing them occasionally. He always found it humorous when some of them would wear them at the same time. Albus had always thought they were silly. Scorpius always liked them. 

Scorpius reached down to the sweater, tracing the _S_ with a finger. It was soft to the touch, all the knots and weaves sturdy, clearly made by an expert. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and he wiped the sleeve of his hoodie across his face to wipe it away. 

His very own sweater.

Scorpius almost didn’t want to keep touching it, but he slowly picked it up and took the whole thing in. It looked just like the ones he’d seen before. While Mrs. Weasley was busy probably making these for all of her grandkids, she still thought of him. She took the time out of her holiday to make this for him, even when Scorpius wasn’t even there. She wrapped it and shoved it into Albus’ hands for him to send it.

Scorpius didn’t wipe away the next few tears when they fell down his cheek. 

Scorpius scrambled to take off his hoodie and put on the sweater, still being careful with it incase any wrong move ruined it. But it was still sturdy when he pulled it down, still incredibly soft against his skin. And somehow it fit just how he liked it; the torso fit around his slim frame, but with still enough room , the sleeves long enough to nearly cover his thumbs. Nothing too tight or too big.

“I love it…” Scorpius mumbled to himself.

Under the sweater had been a card. Scorpius picked it up.

_Scorpius,_

_Happy Christmas dear! When Albus mentioned you’d be at home with your dad for Christmas, I wanted to give you a gift. I do hope you like it!_

_You’re more than welcome to our family gatherings. Any dear friend of Albus is a friend of ours. And your dad is welcome too._

_Hope your holiday isn’t too lonely. And I hope to properly meet you soon. Would you and Draco like to join us at Easter?_

_Hugs,_

_Molly Weasley_

If Scorpius’ head was clearer, and if his eyes weren’t brimmed with tears, he definitely would have immediately written back a thank-you to Mrs. Weasley. And that he’d be thrilled to join them for Easter. But he couldn’t think of the proper words right now, he was just so happy to have gotten this at all. 

Tomorrow, he’d write back. 

Scorpius was taken out of the moment finally when he heard footsteps outside his door. His dad walking past his room, and a minute later walking in the other direction. 

They hadn’t spoken much today. Christmas the past couple years wasn’t as exciting anymore, not since Scorpius’ mum had died. And because his dad didn’t like visiting his parents, it was just the two of them alone in the big, cold Malfoy Manor. Not doing much until Scorpius went back to school. 

Maybe that could change next year now. 

Scorpius crossed to his door, but stopped before he reached for the handle. He wanted to show his dad, but he remembered his dad didn’t like the Weasleys growing up. Sure his dad had changed since then, but would he be okay with Scorpius having this? After they’d all gone back in time, were things even better now?

Scorpius took a deep breath and exited his room. 

He made his way to his father’s study down the hall. Once he was in door, he saw his dad in the armchair reading a book, angled in just the right way where he didn’t immediately notice his son. 

Scorpius straightened his shoulders. “Hi Dad."

“Hello Scorpius,” Draco said, then he looked up at his son. He seemed to pause, his eyes looking Scorpius up and down for a moment. “What have you got there?”

His tone was neutral, and Scorpius couldn’t make anything of it right away. Scorpius’ fingers were already rubbing at the end of his sleeve. “Um, Albus sent it to me. Well, Molly—Mrs. Weasley, she made it and had Albus send it to me today…”

Scorpius trailed off when his dad set his book down, got up from the chair, and crossed the room to Scorpius. Draco was looking down at the sweater, and for a brief second Scorpius pictured his dad telling him to take the sweater off and put it away. 

“Looks nice,” Draco said. He brushed Scorpius’ shoulder. “Fits you.”

Scorpius smiled. “Yeah, I like it.”

“Always kind of admired the sweaters those Weasleys got, if I’m honest,” Draco said. It was in a quieter voice. Scorpius didn’t have a chance to respond before his dad continued. “Anyway, you want some dessert? I could go for some cake right now.”

“Um, yeah, sounds nice…”

Scorpius was still smiling when the two of them made their way to the kitchen. And he was also noticing that the manor wasn’t quite as cold as it had been just a little while ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on twitter @truexmeg or tumblr @truemeg


End file.
